


Waffling at Midnight

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, thanos never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky snores so hard he wakes both himself and his husband up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021





	Waffling at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square K1 of my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021 card!

Bucky woke up with a jerk at the loud noise. 

“Whawazzat?” he muttered groggily. 

“You woke yourself up with your own snoring,” Steve snarked from beside him. “Told you I needed earplugs.”

Bucky frowned, scratching at his short beard. There was more gray in it than there had been ten years ago, but Steve had the same problem so it was fine. 

“I don’t snore,” he protested weakly. 

“Sure you don’t.”

Bucky’s frown deepened. “I really snore that loud?” he asked, too softly for anyone without enhanced hearing to pick up. 

One of Steve’s cold feet touched his thigh and he yelped. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You know I love you anyway, right?”

Bucky glanced over to see Steve’s beloved face, eyes glinting in the muted moonlight. 

He smiled. “Yeah, I know. You never did have any taste, you punk.”

“Yeah, well, you still married me, you jerk, so here we are.”

He reached out under the covers, finding Steve’s left hand and playing with his wedding ring. “Yeah, I guess I did,” he replied softly. 

It had been forty years since they’d stood up in front of their friends and swore to love each other forever. Their friends were old, now, but neither of them looked a day over fifty. That hurt, sometimes. To know they’d once again outlive everyone they loved. But at least they had each other. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked. 

Bucky smirked, not wanting to burden Steve with his sad thoughts. “Just wondering if you’re gonna make me waffles for breakfast in the morning.”

Steve laughed. “Maybe if you let me get some sleep,” he said, poking Bucky with those goddamn cold toes again. 

“You want me to sleep in the spare room?”

“I _want_ you to tire me out so much I don’t wake up even _with_ your ridiculous snoring,” Steve told him and oh, yeah. Bucky could do that. 

He slid over to Steve and cupped his husband’s cheek with his vibranium hand. Steve shivered. “I’m gonna tire you out so good even an earthquake won’t waken ya.”

“We don’t get that many earthquakes in New York, Buck.”

“You never know,” Bucky murmured against his lips before kissing him. “Better make sure.”

He felt Steve smile, and fell in love with him all over again. He hoped they’d have at least another forty years, because damn, he loved him. 

And in the morning, when he woke up to the smell of waffles baking, he couldn’t help the soft feeling in his chest. 

Everything was alright. 


End file.
